


隐蔽

by suibianxiexie



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 手冢国光 越前龙马 冢越 TE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianxiexie/pseuds/suibianxiexie
Summary: 随便写写，随时停更





	隐蔽

隐蔽(2)

TE  
OOC

 

“去打球了？”手冢搂住还在装睡的人。闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛印下密齿状的阴影。“他扭到脚了。”

“做哥哥的也不知道让一下吗？”笑着问他，却没有责怪的意思。龙马皱着眉，睁开眼，好半天才把脸扭到一边，语气有些不爽:“是他自己臭屁没做准备活动，而且我也不是他哥。”手冢把他睡乱的头发压到耳后，指腹落在颈侧的敏感处:“还是你要叫崛尾哥哥？”

龙马的眼睛闪了一下，猛得摇头。“国光，我不要哥哥更不要弟弟。”他想到手冢上周接的电话，手冢彩菜让他记得买花给相亲的女生。晚饭是外卖，加了芝士的披萨，崛尾大快朵颐，龙马只喝了两罐汽水，然后爬上楼洗澡。崛尾在楼下看转播的喜剧电影，哈哈大笑。手冢回来得略晚，客厅留了一盏很暗的小夜灯，他推开门，崛尾睡得被子全掉到地上。

阁楼没找着人，回房间看到床上拱起来的弧度，一颗墨绿色的脑袋露在空气中。脱下鞋子钻进去，睡得迷迷糊糊的人翻身就贴了上来，白净的小脸一闻到手冢身上的香水味便拧成了一团，伸手推开他:“去洗澡。”

手冢低头盯着他浅色的瞳仁，底色铺了一层透明的细砂，粗砾的磨着心脏。“嗯，只有你一个。”低头吻在一起，舌尖横冲直撞，弄得龙马呼吸急促。

笑着推开他，缺氧的脸浮起很浅的红晕:“不行哦，你说过的。”为了不被发现，禁止亲吻超过两分钟。“它说可以。”手冢把腿插进越前腿间，隔着西裤摩擦他的大腿内部，硬硬的一团顶着他露出来的细嫩皮肤。有些凉的手从宽松的睡衣下面溜进去，顺着腰线把布料一路往上推，卷成一团堆到龙马嘴边，吻吻他温热的脸颊:“咬紧就不会有声音了。”

脱下眼镜随手放到一边，裸露在空气里的奶白皮肤因为凉意冒起一层细细的疙瘩。手冢掐着越前的手腕把他固定在床垫里，嘴唇从锁骨而下一路描绘着越前的敏感，粉粉的乳头是最后的溃破点。越前颤抖着，上半身被压制得没办法动弹，蠢蠢欲动的大腿抬起来扭捏着，反而把手冢插进来的腿根蹭得更加燥热。

害羞地咬紧口中的衣摆，屈起腿求饶，很轻的呻吟声从齿缝泄出来，大大的眼睛里盈满了水汽，像只受伤的小动物。手冢从他小腹间匆匆抬头一瞥，细长的丹凤眼，黑黝的要把对方吸进深渊。生理止不住的兴奋，前列腺朝指向爱人，直白的立起来。

手掌随意揉捏着，扯下夏天的单薄睡裤，小孩最柔弱的器官，隔着些许濡湿的内裤鼓起来，手冢挑开内裤一把握住。越前吓得挪了一下屁股，胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏。

下意识曲起膝盖，却被更大角度的分开，成年男人的力量主导着一切，被解放的双手慌慌张张的搂住他的肩膀。很快就泄了手冢一手的黏液，淡淡的腥味，性快感让龙马蜷缩起身子，侧躺着喘息，睡衣上留下一圈牙印。

手冢凑上去吻他颤抖的睫毛，把碍事的衣服彻底扯落在地上，干净的身体留下细密的吻痕，龙马晕晕乎乎，脑袋热得像发烧。腿根很黏，精液随着骨节被推到紧闭的穴道里，龙马闭上眼，身体沁出一层薄汗。

“你要……要戴套。”声音很轻的提醒他，脸绯红，琥珀色的圆瞳里倒映出手冢情动的脸，反手圈紧他的肩膀。“好。”咬一口他抿在一起的唇，左手伸进床头柜，摸索抓到一个小薄片。很快的套好，“啪”的一声，划破了安静的午后。

扶着越前的腰让下面露出来更多，小孔粉红的一张一合，把硬得发疼的粗大一寸寸插进去。越前“呜呜”的轻吟着，支起身体下意识想把不属于自己的东西推出去。

当然不可能。手冢低头笑着看他，汗湿的碎发黏在额头上，再次把他压回去，腰一沉就全部捅了进去，用唇堵住龙马所有的尖叫。

一下下的抽插，捞起越前纤细的小腿扣在腰后，方便发力的姿势，每一次龟头都碾在敏感的软肉上。越前眼眶涨红，呼吸的节奏乱了阵脚。射过一次的阴茎梗在手冢的腹肌上，不用碰，很快就又随着后面的抽插泄出一股液体，流到床单上，身下湿漉漉一片。

多余的汗汇在锁骨处顺着肌理滴到承欢人脸上，滴滴答答，和墙上时针的频率集成一体。越前止不住的呜咽，腹腔被戳得密不透缝，手冢揉着他细软的碎发，粗重的呼吸喷在胸前。

“国光……”越前在高潮里恍惚的呻吟，伸手想去抱他，手冢反搂住，低头亲他的眼角，咸涩的味道。“乖孩子，要小声一点。”他喑哑的声音像低沉的蛊，抽插的动作用力的要把越前捅穿。

脑袋凑到对方颈窝处，湿热的呼吸留在皮肤上。手冢可以感受到龙马的快乐，窄窄的穴道挽留着他的离开，于是阴茎更重的压到深处。龙马盯着手冢，眼睛亮晶晶的。

射精隔着乳胶在身体里完成，手冢喘着气压在龙马身上。汗涔涔的手臂搂住对方，龙马用手指去梳整手冢黏在额头的湿发，低头触到他意犹未尽的笑容，红着脸装死般闭上眼睛。

扶着腰退出来，用过的套子随意打结丢进门边的垃圾桶，搂抱在一起进了浴室。特意买的大浴缸，龙马歪头靠在手冢胸前，没力气动弹，由着他把葡萄味的沐浴露打到身上。

一天之内洗了三次澡，龙马闭着眼，感觉整个人都湿透了。手冢亲亲他耳后的皮肤，拍拍屁股让他抬起来，把黏糊糊的腿根洗干净。龙马哼哼两声，皮肤上的吻痕褪成更深的颜色，裹在雾气里，墨绿色的头发沾了水珠，整个人看上去很适合为所欲为。

“我还想做。”手冢搂着他，声音更低。龙马睁开眼，“唔”了一声摇摇头，天热打球和刚刚的性爱让他消耗过多，腰软得发酸。

身后的人不依不饶，再一次硬起来的东西抵在屁股后面，顶着小孔，跃跃欲试。龙马默许的叹气，下一刻就被按到了浴缸边上，跪趴着把后面交给他，手冢扣着龙马劲瘦的腰肢，随着水流顺利的顶进去。

滑得跪不住，膝盖直颤着要倒下去，龙马咬紧唇抬手撑在缸边，漂亮的蝴蝶骨拱出一条细桥，白色的泡沫在中间漂流。

“呜哇——慢一点……”因为是在浴室所以氧气更加稀薄，肺叶好像要燃烧起来一样痛。身体饱和得要裂开，手冢动得很快，没放过龙马，每次的绞缩反而更重的冲进去。“混蛋……”龙马被超负荷的性挑逗折磨得很难受，哭得比先前更放肆，小小的脸蛋布满泪痕。

手冢覆到背上，捏着龙马的下巴转过来吻他，舌头缠绕在一起:“这次可以叫大声一点。”茶色的头发贴到龙马脸上，高潮的产物融化在灼烧的穴孔里，汇入水中。

洗完澡仔细的帮他擦干身子，随便换了个新床单，裹着浴巾小心翼翼的抱上去。累得眼皮一直往下掉，龙马歪着头很快睡熟。手冢侧着身子搂住，手伸过去很轻的给他揉小腹。

下半夜被渴醒，龙马揪着手冢的衣领把他叫醒，眼睛还有点红。喂了水问他饿不饿，龙马摇头咂咂嘴，说想喝汽水。

“明天再喝。”手冢亲亲龙马的额头，抱着他摁到胸口，“有没有不舒服？”  
“你这样抱我，当然会不舒服。”龙马拽拽的道，手冢松开一点，叹着气。

“是我不好。”没来由的开口。  
“什么？”  
“以后我不去相亲了好不好？”  
龙马直勾勾的看着手冢，很快的笑了一下，凑过去亲他的下巴。

“国光，你头发长了。”  
“嗯。”手冢点头，手搭到他背后，“明天一起去剪。”  
“明天还想去买新出的运动鞋。”龙马语气黏黏的，回搂住手冢的腰，把脑袋埋进他的胸口。

是干净的味道。


End file.
